Aspects of the present invention relate to social networks, message boards, online mail clients and the like, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for managing posts in social media and networks.
Online social networks are a universal mechanism to connect people and information in logical and organized ways which enable sharing and processing of information between the members of the social network. Common mechanisms for sharing and processing information on online social networks may include, but are not necessarily limited to, a wall or virtual wall or message board where a user or member of the social network can post messages for other users or members, an activity stream which may be a list of messages or posts received by a user or member and may also include a list of messages or posts sent by the user or member, a timeline that may chronologically list a series of events, and profiles of users or members that can be accessed for information about a particular user or member. These mechanisms enable users or members to rapidly share information with others and gather information from others in the network.
Social networking posts and message boards may be influenced by the environment, the style of language of the person making the post, and the intended reader of the post. Some social networking sites have applications that allow a user to post on one social site and automatically take that post and post it on another social networking site. However, the tone, style, idioms, topics and language of a post in one social site might not match what is desirable or appropriate to post on another site, which may require a user to post to each social networking site separately.